


Why Does This Feel Good?

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Facials, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Dan VS The Monster Under The Bed and my love of tentacles gave me the idea to write Dan having a good time with some more tentacles.





	Why Does This Feel Good?

Dan mumbled to himself as he awoke, feeling something slimy running up his leg. He instinctively tried to pull his leg away but, whatever was around his leg tugged back, tightening it's grip. Dan couldn't see whatever was around his due to the darkness of his bedroom, the fact that his eyes hadn't yet adjusted to said darkness, and the fact that it was probably the middle of the night.

Dan tried to use his hands to remove the offending appendage from his body but, two more tentacles restrained his arms, causing him to shiver. Dan tried to move his arms but the thick tentacles were stronger than they appeared.  
"Let me go! You stupid tentacles!" Dan grunted, trying to break free but to no avail. A fourth tentacle emerged, taking hold of Dan's other leg and spreading them apart.  
"Ehh?! S-Stop!" The man protested, not liking where this was heading.

A thinner appendage slid up Dan's leg and snaked up and under the man's light blue boxers. It gripped the base of Dan's half-stiff member, and began to pump it, causing it to quickly harden as the tentacle wrapped around the stiff organ, creating a steady pace.  
"N-No! St-Ahhhpphh!" Dan began to protest but, it quickly melted into a moan, cheeks darkening from a mix of pleasure and shame from being aroused by a tentacle.

A new tentacle appeared, pressing against the man's lips, forcing it's way past the man's teeth, invading the wet warmth of Dan's mouth.  
"Mmmppphhh!" Dan groaned, the thick tentacle exploring every inch of his mouth. The tentacle started secreting a slightly sweet substance, causing Dan to feel relaxed and _ INCREDIBLY _ aroused, cock getting painfully hard.  
"Mmmmm~" Dan moaned, muffled by the appendage fucking his mouth.

** Why does this feel so good? **

Dan whimpered, feeling a new tentacle slid up and underneath his legs, pressing against his tight entrance.  
"Mmm? MMPHH?!" Dan attempted to yell, muffled by the thick tentacle in his mouth. The tentacles restraining Dan's legs lifted his legs upward, giving the newest limb to press against him easier. He felt something warm and wet being rubbed over his hole, allowing the tentacle to enter him with little resistance.

The green-eyed male screwed his eyes shut, his ass burning in painful pleasure. It felt strangely good? Dan instinctively bucked forward as the tentacle around his cock stopped for a few moments before resuming, not wanting the man to release yet, causing him to whimper in denial.  
"Mmmmnnngggghhhh-" The black haired man absentmindedly moaned, entire body filled with pleasure, his cock, ass, and mouth all bring stimulated. 

Dan let out a strained whimper, orgasm building from all the stimulation his body was enduring. The tentacle on his dick didn't stop this time, instead quickening it's pace. Dan let out a muffled scream of pleasure as he came, coating the front of his boxers. The man whimpered as the tentacles continued to violate his body. He wanted to sleep but the appendages had other ideas. 

The tentacle on his dick retracted, still covered in Dan's seed. A new tentacle took it's place, stroking Dan's sticky cock, pumping it back to life, causing Dan to lustfully moan into the thick tentacle in his mouth. Dan grunted, feeling the tentacle in his bottom throb as it released it's thick seed into the man's stomach and ass, but continuing to please the man. Dan could feel his stomach stretch to accommodate the appendage's seed. 

The tentacle in the green-eyed man's mouth throb in a similar way to the previous one before retracting and coating Dan's face in it's thick, gooey love. Dan panted before biting his lip as he came again, further covering his boxers in his own seed. All the tentacles on Dan's body retracted, leaving him sweaty, sticky, and highly satisfied. His whole body was still tingling in pleasure as the tentacles silently slid away. Dan hoped they would return but, that's a story only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
